friarzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Life in the Future
Global Warming of 3-4 degrees. 50 meter sea level rise. Massive drought. Drought in 2009 Drought as of 2069 (American Dustbowl was -6) Drought by 2099 The most water inefficient crops and livestock have been nearly eliminated. Only a small amount remain, open only to the wealthy. The foodstuffs that have become rare due to drought include pastured meat, lentils, chickpeas, etc. Most meat is either vat grown, insect, or soy. Pets are a luxury few can afford as decreased food production has led to a massive increase in animal feed pricing. Those who cannot afford to keep a pet can purchase high quality robotic simulacrums. In the past computers relied on thick wires made from alloyed metals and superconductors that had to be heated to industrial temperatures. With the invention of molecular scale carbon nanotube wires and metallic hydrogen based room temperature superconductors, technology has shrank down small enough to fit inside the human body. Most of the private and public spaces in New Mombasa are grey and featureless. The employee-citizens are all equipped with neural chips that broadcast an Augmented Reality Overlay on top of the world around them. This allows them to customize the look of their house, for private advertising, and the broadcasting of public information. In addition, femtopulse laser arrays provide for extensive hologram technology. These lasers create the holograms by superheating the air around them in miniscule bursts, creating holographic pixels. By modulating the frequency of the laser, these holographic pixels can be made to display any color of the rgb spectrum. Some holograms can be touched, or interacted with just by using your hand to disrupt the field. Most holograms, however, rely on the user having a haptic feedback device to simulate touch control. Gloves are a popular option for those without prosthetic hands but most employee-citizens opt for a force feedback mod installed into their fingertips. True artificial intelligence is just beginning to grow from complex quantum computing networks. In the meantime however engrams made from the scans of human brains allow for virtual intelligence. These virtual intelligences are used to give robots, androids, and helper software personalities and flexible problem solving capabilities. Neuro chips allow for direct access to the corporate intranet, thigh powered workstations, secured terminals, and even the wider web. Due to the complexities of brain-machine interface, and in order to secure the mind from unfiltered data, an artificial intelligence was added to the neural chips. This Virtual Assistant acts as the means for translating thought to action. The Bellerophon branded virtual assistant is known as a Data Angel. Other corporations call them Muse, Savant, Daemon, Tap, Ghost, and Ego. The world is on the brink of a nanotech revolution. Early nanomachines have cured cancer, HIV, and created a new class of human being; the Genemods. The genefixed are not only cured of heritable diseases but given a genetic leg up. Modification allows them to be grow up free of mental illness. They're more fit, driven, intelligent, and even more attractive than those born without modifications. For now only the wealthy have access to this technology but it's effectiveness could grow to rival cybernetic modification.